The measurement of T1e of paramagnetic ions in aqueous solution is being carried out in a low-field DNP-enhanced NMR device. The water proton DNP enhancement is measured as a function of electron Zeeman pump power. From this data, T1e of the paramagnetic ions is calculated. VO{u+, Mn2+, and Gd3+ are among the ions being studied. The instrument now is operational at low Zeeman pump power, and we have developed a high-power amplifier to extend the range of observable T1e T2e values.